Dark nights
by hogwarts.weirdo
Summary: Hermione jean Flamel was a very happy child. She always did as she was told and never disobeyed her wonderful parents. But Hermione was very different, she was very intelligent, kind, beautiful and never one bad bone in her body and her eyes were the fieriest red that made her parents scared and worried about her future.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione jean Flamel was a very happy child. She always did as she was told and never disobeyed her wonderful parents. But Hermione was very different, she was very intelligent, kind, beautiful and never one bad bone in her body and her eyes were the fieriest red that made her parents scared and worried about her future. Those very same eyes were ones of he-who-must-not-be-named and she had a gift that those few and far were gifted. Parseltongue. All that was running through Nicolas and Jean's mind was;

What's going on with our 'mione? And what the hell are they gonna do?

Later at night after they sent tippy the house-elf to put Hermione to bed, they went to talk about their dilemma.

"Nicolas, what the hell are we gonna do?" jean whispered worriedly while pacing back and forth across the room.

"Honey we will find a way don't worry, " he said even though he was scared and worried too.

"Don't tell me to not worry. That's our damn child in the other room" she said angrily. "I can't…. I just-" she broke down and cried for her little girl.

"Shhh, it's all right" Nicolas said as he held her while she cried.

* * *

"Daddy, why was mommy crying last night?" Hermione asked while eating her breakfast.

Nicolas and Jean looked at each other worriedly they looked at their daughter before Nicolas replied " Um it was because one of mommy's favorite dresses was pooped on by our owl" Nicolas said without thinking earning a glare from jean and a giggle from Hermione. Nicolas and Jean looked on sadly as Hermione discussed the new snakes she found out in the garden and the new books she read.

* * *

Hermione definitely knew something was wrong with herself and her parents. First, every time she talked about snakes they would get a sad look in their brown colored eyes and slightly flinch as though they were repulsed by snakes. Second, they could barely look her in her eyes and what was wrong with her eyes?!. Hermione was definitely not nieve and knew red eyes were not normal just like talking to snakes weren't either but it couldn't be as bad right?. She wasn't even allowed to meet the other families when they held gatherings at their house. Now at the age of ten, she knew they were embarrassed by her eyes and gift, they were so embarrassed by her that she couldn't even go to the gardens without a 'chaperone'.

Would they even let her go to Hogwarts?

All she could think was that she was a mistake and no one wanted to be around a freak like her. She had no one, no friends and not even a family that doesn't hide her away when they have guests.

She was truly alone now...


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure to make lots of friends" jean worried.

"She's fine Jean" Nicolas said while tightening his hold on her waist.

"I'm sorry, it's just 'mione's growing up so fast" jean said letting the tears fall.

"I'll be ok mum" Hermione said emotionlessly.

Her parents gave Hermione one last hug before they let her get on the king's cross-train. When she got on the train she dragged her trunk along and found a compartment alone. Once inside, she instantly got out her Thirteen and a half inches, yew, Phoenix feather and practiced spells 4th years probably couldn't even get. Hermione was to busy practicing to notice her compartment open up revealing 3 girls dressed in red.

"Ugh an ickle firstie, move out the-" the middle girl stopped when she saw her red eyes and screamed then ran out with the other girls. Hermione sighed because she knew this was obviously gonna happen.

Those girls already had gossiped because occasionally people would peek through then run off probably to gossip some more about her. An hour of practicing spells and telling people to go away, the train finally stopped. Hermione quickly gathered her trunk and left the compartment. It was really hard to get by unnoticed when people kept staring and gaping at her.

"Firs years, firs years over here" called a big giant from by the boats.

As Hermione moved over to him as she heard whispers of "she's he-who-must-not-be-named" and "that's his daughter". Honestly, the whispering was getting bloody annoying already. The giant 'hagrid' toke their trunks and loaded everyone on the boats to Hogwarts. On the ride to Hogwarts Hermione was thinking about what house she's gonna be in, she was thinking Ravenclaw or Slytherin but never Hufflepuff their way too soft for her.

She was in absolute awe at the beautiful Hogwarts. It looked as magical as Hogwarts a history described. Hermione didn't give a gallon about the people here they were NEVER gonna stop her from being the smartest of her year and prove her parents and everyone who doubts that she will fail.

* * *

Hermione looked around the great hall in once again pure awe at the midnight sky the staff charmed. "Welcome students, there are 4 houses you will be put in, Gryffindor for the brave and determined, Hufflepuff for the patient and loyal, Ravenclaw for the witty and wise and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious" Professor McGonagall told the first years as she started to call names to go to the stool and put the dusty old hat on.

"Abbott, Hannah" Mcgonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled much to the first year's fascination.

"Longbottom, Frank" Mcgonagall called again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Flamel, Hermione" By this point basically the whole damn school knew Hermione Flamel had he-who-must-not-be-named eyes so it was no surprise when the hall was dead silent. Hermione walked up to the stool with her head held high aware of the eyes following hear.

"Ms. Flamel, how are you?" The hat asked in her head making her jump slightly.

"Good…" Hermione thought warily.

"That's wonderful, now what house do you want to be in?"

She thought for a second then thought "Slytherin"

"Slytherin? No not Slytherin what about...Gryffindor"

"No"

"Slytherin really doesn't suit you-"

"I said Slytherin now put me in bloody Slytherin" Hermione commanded out loud for some people to hear.

"Listen here missy I really think Gryffindor-" the hat tried to explain but was cut off again.

"What is difficult about it? You better put me in Slytherin or else I will find you and burn you"

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled with a very shaky voice.

Hermione grinned triumphantly as the Slytherin table roared its approval at her being sorted in their house. She really didn't want to be around people so she sat at the end of the table far away from the students.


End file.
